


Wanna be Friends?

by Ya_gurl_jim



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Mangaka AU, Tsukki works for a cafe, TsukkiYama Week 2020, Tsukkiyama week day three, Yamaguchi as mangaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_gurl_jim/pseuds/Ya_gurl_jim
Summary: Tadashi is a famous mangaka, and Tsukishima wants his autograph. Little do they know, it's the beginning of a great "friendship".
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	1. The Signing

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully yall like this (:   
> I really wanted to do at least one thing for TsukkiYama week, and I really liked the prompt for Mangaka, so here it is, please enjoy (:

Tadashi was going to lose his mind. 

Usually he liked meeting fans, but he never expected so many people to want to meet him. 

He was having a book signing at a bookstore in Sendai, and the line of people wanted to meet him and get his autograph was insanely long. It was still kind of daunting to see how many people liked his work. 

After a long 4 hours of autographing, he decided to take a 30 minute break for lunch. He left the table as the security guard announced to the line that he was taking a break, and he’ll be back in a few minutes. 

He walked to the little break room at the back of the bookstore and met with one of the workers, a long time friend of his, Yachi Hitoka. 

“Hey Yachi, wanna eat together?” 

“Yama! Of course, I need to know all about the fans you’re meeting.” She poked him in the side with her elbow. 

He laughed. “I didn’t know so many people  _ wanted _ to meet me,” he said, while they were walking out of the back door of the store. “I didn’t think something I made would get so much attention.”

Yachi gaped at him. “Of course it would! It’s only one of the most popular romance mangas of the year. Do you know how many copies have been sold? Because I can tell you right now that it’s a pretty high number.” 

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess. It’s still unreal, though.”

He opened the door to the cafe next door, holding it open for Yachi. She thanked him and made her way to order. Tadashi found a table, confident that Yachi would know what to order for him. They used to come here all the time, before Tadashi’s schedule was too full to hang out. 

Yachi joined him at the table, holding two bottles of soda. They chatted back and forth, until their food came. Tadashi choked on his soda when he saw the waiter. He was gorgeous. He was tall, blonde, and had a bored look on his face, as if he didn’t want to be there. In other words, he was exactly Tadashi’s type. 

The beautiful waiter looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Yachi started freaking out, asking him if he was okay. Tadashi nodded, stating that he just swallowed wrong. The waiter just shrugged and walked away, as Yachi curiously looked at him. 

“Yama, what the heck was that all about?” she whispered, even though the waiter wasn’t in earshot of the duo.

“It’s nothing, I told you I just choked on my drink,” Tadashi answered, face burning. 

Yachi still didn’t look convinced, but luckily she changed the subject to something her cat did. Tadashi barely listened, because his brain was too focused on the waiter. 

_ ‘I wonder what his name is, _ ’ Tadashi thought. It was probably a cool name. It had to be when he looked like that. 

“TADASHI!”

He looked up from his food, surprised.

“Are you even listening to me?” Yachi asked him angrily. 

“Oh, uh, yes?” 

“What did I say then?”

“...”

“I knew it! What are you thinking about that has you so preoccupied?”

Tadashi looked at his watch. “Shoot, I need to get back. Here’s the money for the food. I’ll see you later, Hitoka!”

Tadashi hurriedly got up, gave Yachi the money, and bolted out the door. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t really want to explain to Yachi why he wasn’t listening. 

He got back to the bookstore, and prepared himself for the abundance of fans waiting to meet him. 

  
  
  
  


Finally the line died down about 2 hours later. A few people came over once and awhile, but nothing compared to how it was this morning. 

As he was getting ready to leave, the door opened again and Tadashi plastered on a smile to meet the person coming through the door. He wasn’t expecting to see the gorgeous waiter from the cafe. 

The waiter moved to meet him at his table, where Tadashi was dumbly staring at him. He looked embarrassed. 

“Umm… I need this signed. Please.” He pushed out a first edition of Tadashi’s first ever volume. 

He composed himself, and put a smile back on his face. 

“Of course! Anything for a fan,” he said winking. 

The waiter’s face turned a slight shade of pink. 

“It’s not for me,” he muttered. “It’s for my little sister.”

Tadashi nodded, feeling slightly disappointed. He wanted someone as stunning as the guy in front of him to be his fan. 

“Okay, then, what’s her name?” He held the pen out over the front of the book, getting ready to sign it. 

“It’s Tsukishima,” he said shortly. 

Tadashi nodded and wrote ‘To Tsukishima, Thank you for being a fan! Love Yamaguchi Tadashi’, and handed it back to the waiter, whose name he was guessing was also Tsukishima. 

“Here you go!” Tadashi wanted to bring up the incident at the cafe, but Probably-Named-Tsukishima was already turning to walk out the door. He called out to him.

“Tsukki! Wait.” Crap, why must his mouth hate him?

Probably-Named-Tsukishima turned, his eyebrow raised the exact same way as in the cafe. 

“Oh um, th-that is your name right? Um, sorry about earlier, in the cafe. I don’t normally choke on my drinks.” Tadashi let out a nervous laugh. 

Tsukishima shrugged. “I wasn’t judging. And my name is Tsukishima, not Tsukki.” 

He then turned and walked out of the store. Tadashi knew he was going to be frequenting the cafe a lot more often than usual. 


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Tadashi meet each other in an unexpected place.

Unfortunately, for Tadashi he was unable to go back to the cafe for a few weeks. He was so busy trying to meet his deadline for the newest chapter of his manga, that he didn’t have any free time.

He had a rare free day today, and he was determined to go back to the cafe.

When Tadashi got there, his eyes searched for the hot waiter. Tsukishima. At first he couldn’t see him, and a pit of despair settled into his stomach. He begrudgingly walked up to the counter to order. 

“You can leave now, Kuroo, no need to get your panties in a bunch.”

Tadashi looked up hopefully at the voice. It belonged to Tsukishima. He was tying an apron around his waist as the person at the counter, Kuroo apparently, walked back into the kitchen. 

“Sorry about the wait, what can I get you?” Tsukishima asked. 

Tadashi cleared his throat, but his voice still came out strained and tight.

“I-I’ll have a strawberry shortcake and a latte.” Curse his shaky voice.

Tsukishima’s head snapped up and his eyes met Tadashi’s. “Oh, you’re that mangaka.” He said it as a statement, not a question. Tadashi thought he saw the tips of his ears go red, but it was most likely just his imagination. 

“Yep, and you’re that waiter.”

Tsukishima appeared to be holding back a smile. Or maybe he was hiding a sneeze. Either way, Tadashi didn’t think it was a bad thing. 

Tadashi handed Tsukishima the money, and thought about making a conversation. 

‘ _Okay Tadashi, you’ve got this. It’s not like you haven’t talked to someone before._ ’

“So do you, um come here often?”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “You mean at my job?”

_'Crap_.'

“Uh, um, I meant like, do you eat here often?” ' _Yeah nice save, Tadashi.'_

  
  


“Sometimes, yeah.”

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t the talkative type. Tsukishima placed a piece of the strawberry shortcake on a plate and handed it over to Tadashi. 

“This is my favorite thing we have. You made a good choice,” he said. 

Tadashi nodded. “Great, maybe we can eat it together sometime?”

Tsukishima gave him a surprised look. Tadashi panicked. 

“I- I mean as friends, of course. I want to be your friend, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima thought for a minute, while Tadashi held his breath. This was stupid, Tadashi was stupid, his life was in shambles. 

Tsukishima shrugged. “Yeah, sure.”

Tadashi let out a sigh of relief. “Great! I just finished my latest chapter, so I’ll be free tomorrow. I’ll make sure to stop by.” 

Tsukishima gave Tadashi a small smile and handed him his latte. “I look forward to it.”

  
  
  
  


“So who was that guy, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked him, with a stupid smirk on his face. 

“It was no one,” Tsukkishima mumbled. “And don’t call me Tsukki.”

Kuroo just laughed and went back to watching his TV show. Tsukishima had to share this apartment for only a little while longer with him. Though, truth be told, Tsukishima didn’t mind Kuroo most of the time, but he’d never admit that to his face. 

“Did you eat the rest of the leftovers?” Tsukishima yelled out to Kuroo, who nodded. “Great now I have to make something,” he muttered under his breath.

“You know, I bet that guy wasn’t just someone,” Kuroo yelled into the kitchen, pausing his show again. “You seemed quite excited when you went to take his order. I’ve never seen you look so… happy.”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. “I’m happy, you just suck it all out the minute you enter a room with your annoying face.”

Kuroo laughed. “I’m just saying you seemed more friendly than usual. It took me ages for you to even talk to me, let alone smile. Maybe he should hang around more.”

Something about Kuroo’s last sentence made Tsukishima’s face burn. He wouldn’t mind it if the cute mangaka wanted to hang out with him more. Not at all. But Kuroo didn’t need to know that. 

Tsukishima just ignored him as he boiled some water for rice. 

“Are you just going to eat rice? That’s not a healthy dinner. You need actual food,” Kuroo yelled, yet again. 

“Well someone ate all of it, so it’s this or nothing.”

“Here, go to the convenience store and get something a little more filling, my treat.” Kuroo pointed to his wallet on the counter. 

“Fine, but only because you’re paying.”

Tsukishima took some money out of Kuroo’s wallet and made his way out of the apartment. He made the short walk to the convenience store that was across the street from the apartment building. He entered the store and started browsing. 

“Oh! Hi, Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima turned his head to the voice, seeing Yamaguchi. His surprise must have shown on his face, because he quickly started explaining.

“I’m just picking up something quick to eat. I have no groceries at home,” he said with a cheeky smile. “I didn’t follow you here or anything, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Tsukishima let out a laugh, he couldn’t help it. Yamaguchi was really cute and he made Tsukishima want to laugh. 

“It’s fine. I didn’t think you did.”

Yamaguchi’s face turned red. “Ah, of course. Anyway, do you live around here?”

Tsukishima smirked at him. “Did you want to stand outside my place and wait for me everyday?”

Somehow, Yamaguchi’s face turned even more red. Tsukishima laughed again. 

“I’m just playing around. I live in that building across the street with my roommate.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Oh okay. I live just a few streets down. I was going to go to a store a little close, but they were fresh out of what I wanted.”

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi’s hands and noticed a sandwich. ‘ _Hmm, that’s unlikely that they were out of something as basic as that,_ ’ he thought. But he didn’t question it. He liked seeing Yamaguchi. 

“Hey! While we’re here, can I get your number. You know, because we’re friends,” Yamaguchi asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Tsukishima nodded and fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket. He almost dropped it, but luckily, Yamaguchi had fast reflexes. Tsukishima felt his face burn. He mumbled out a thanks, and opened his phone for Yamaguchi to put his information in. 

“Here, I’ll send myself a text from your phone, so that way, you also have my number!” 

Tsukishima nodded, again. Seeing Yamaguchi concentrating on something as small as putting his number in his phone made his throat dry, and he didn’t trust himself to talk. 

“Here you go! I’ll see you tomorrow at the cafe? Or do you not work?”

“No. I mean, yes, I do work tomorrow, so I’ll see you.” 

Yamaguchi beamed at him. Tsukishima thought he could stare at his smile for days without getting bored. 

He waved goodbye as he left the store, sandwich in hand. Tsukishima stood there, completely forgetting what he was there for.


	3. The "friendship"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Tadashi realize they are closer than they think.

The next day, Tadashi walked into the cafe, excited to see Tsukki. He was upset to see the guy with an awful hairstyle, he was pretty sure his name was Kuroo, at the counter instead. He smiled at seeing Tadashi walk in. He kind of looked like an animal seeing it’s prey. It unnerved Tadashi. 

“Tsukki! You’re ~friend~ is here,” the Kuroo yelled to the back. 

“Kuroo,” Tsukki said, emerging from the back room. “You didn’t have to say it loud enough for the whole street to hear.” Tsukki’s face turned from a scowl at Kuroo into a soft almost smile for Tadashi. 

“Come on Yamaguchi,” Tsukki mumbled to him, gesturing for him to come into the back with him. 

“Oooo, I get VIP treatment,” Tadashi asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kuroo laughed as Tsukki’s face turned red. He grabbed Tadashi’s hand and dragged him into the room with him, Kuroo still laughing loudly in the background. 

“Your coworker seems… lively,” Tadashi noted. His statement was met with more grumbling from Tsukki. They both realized they were still holding hands at the same time and hurriedly jumped away from each other. 

“So… um, what’s it like working here?” Tadashi asked.

Tsukki shrugged. “It’s fine. Sometimes people have really long complicated coffee orders, but other than that, it’s just… fine,’ he finished. “How about being a mangaka? I bet that’s really exciting.”

Tadashi nodded enthusiastically. “I love it, but sometimes my weeks can be pretty busy.” He went on to explain more about his life, when he realized he had been talking for 10 minutes straight. His face burned as he realized. 

“Oh, uh, sorry. I tend to talk a little too much.” Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“No it’s fine!” Tsukki said quickly. “Anyway, you look like you really love what you do,” he added quietly. 

Tadashi blushed even more, as he quickly changed the subject. 

“So, how do you make the coffee?”

  
  


Tsukki and Tadashi hung out for the rest of Tsukki’s shift. Every once and awhile, Tsukki had to leave the room to take care of a customer, but overall, it was a pretty slow day. 

Tadashi learned a lot about Tsukki in those few hours. Like the fact that Tsukki really liked playing volleyball. The way he talked about it was so entertaining. His whole face lit up as he explained what it was he did. It was cute. 

Tsukki also really liked dinosaurs. He spent almost thirty minutes talking about the different types of dinosaurs and how people always got the different time periods mixed up. It was also very cute. 

Tadashi also talked about himself too. Maybe a little too much. But Tsukki didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he looked like he was in a trance everytime Tadashi spoke. 

When his shift was over, Tadashi followed him out the door and all the way to Tadashi’s apartment. Well, he guesses it’s more like Tsukki followed _him_. Anyway, they got to Tadashi’s door, and they stood there for a few minutes awkwardly. 

“So, do you maybe want to come in for tea?” Tadashi asked him nervously. Why was he so nervous? He’s had people over before. ‘ _But none of them were a hot waiter_ ’ his brain reminded him. 

Tsukki gave a curt nod, and Tadashi sighed in relief. He opened the door and led Tsukki in. 

“Sorry it’s a little messy. I didn’t think I’d have anyone over today.” He let out a nervous chuckle. 

“Shut up Yamaguchi, it’s not that bad.”

Tadashi laughed. Tsukki was definitely wrong. He had papers upon papers scattered around his apartment of different drawings and ideas; it was hard to find a clean surface area. 

“You can just move those papers on the table. They don’t matter.”

Tsukki made his way to the dining table as Tadashi started some water on the stove for tea. 

“Whoa is this new concept art for the next chapter?” Tadashi poked his head out of the kitchen, looking at the papers Tsukki was holding. He recognized them as being exactly as Tsukki said. 

“Yeah, you must know the manga pretty well then. Did your sister tell you about it?”

Tsukki’s ears turned red as he hastily put the papers down. 

“I actually don’t have a sister…”

Tadashi was confused now. Then who did he sign the book for?

He was just about to ask the question, when Tsukki answered his question for him. 

“I didn’t want to admit that I was a fan of a shoujo manga. But it’s really good. I can never seem to put it down.” Tsukki was looking at the floor now. 

Tadashi forced down a chuckle. He knew he should NOT laugh right now, but he _really_ wanted to. 

He moved close to Tsukki and took a deep breath to steady his voice and said to Tsukki, “You know, romance isn’t just for girls. My manga is for anyone who wants to enjoy it.” He gave Tsukki his biggest smile. 

Tsukki looked up at him. Tadashi realized he was standing a little too close to Tsukki, their faces were almost touching. Tsukki’s face was still pink and he looked so cute, that Tadashi almost kissed him right then and there. 

Apparently, Tsukki was thinking the same thing, because he moved their faces even closer. 

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered.

Tadashi nodded. “Please do.”

Tsukki’s lips landed on his own. It was nice. But also a little bit awkward. Tadashi didn’t want to say he was the worse kisser, but he was inexperienced. Their noses bumped a few times, and Tadashi accidentally bit Tsukki’s lip, but felt right. It felt like they were meant to be with each other, right now, kissing in Tadashi’s messy, small apartment. 

Tsukki pulled away. “You know, I don’t think friends do this.”

Tadashi laughed. Of course that’s what he says. 

“Well, we should be more than friends then.”

Tsukki hums in agreement.

“I’d like that very much.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this !!  
> It was so much fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
